I'd do anything
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Mu, emo, tenta-se matar. Saga quer protegê-lo. Como conciliar amor e cuidados? songfic yaoi AU


I'd do Anything

_**I'd do Anything **_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa_

Estava dando as últimas ordens para o almoço quando ouviu o barulho de alguém entrar em casa. Seguiu até a porta.

Mu jogava a mochila na sala e ia para o quarto.

-Por que não me ligou? Eu iria buscar você.

-Vai cuidar da sua vida.

Suspirou:

-Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Nada que venha de você.

Foi para o quarto, bateu a porta com violência. Saga suspirou. Por que Mu tinha que ser tão arisco? Custava aceitar um carinho, um agrado?

_**I'd do anything Eu faria qualquer coisa  
To try to make you laugh Pra tentar te fazer rir**_

_V_oltou às suas obrigações, escutou o som ser ligado e o volume aumentar progressivamente. Esse menino ainda deixaria alguém surdo.

Entrou no quarto, ligou a música e se jogou na cama.

"O mundo é uma merda" - resmungou para si.  
Lembrou-se de si próprio, ainda pequenino, correr para Saga:  
-Cadê papai?  
-À noite ele volta.  
E realmente voltou. Mas não estava ali.  
"Ele não se importou comigo..." - fitou demoradamente o objeto brilhante em suas mãos. - "Mas isso vai mudar..."

_**And I just can't let you leave me again E eu simplesmente não posso deixar você me abandonar de novo**_

Hesitou ainda um pouco, mas sentou-se no colchão. Deslizou a lâmina pelo pulso, falhando ao tentar conter um grito de dor. O sangue jorrou abundante.  
Como doía. Vacilou antes de rasgar o outro, mas replicou para si: "tenho que fazer isso antes de perder muito sangue."  
O outro corte saiu menos profundo e preciso que o anterior, e o grito, mais baixo: já estava fraco.  
Escreveu com o próprio sangue na parede "odeio a todos" e deitou-se na cama, gemendo baixo, sentindo a consciência se esvair, junto ao líquido vermelho que fugia de suas veias.

  
  
-Mu, abre a porta! - gritou, esmurrando o empecilho. A música ensurdecedora provavelmente o privava de ouvir os chamados insistentes de seu tutor. - Vou arrombar! - avisou antes de cumprir.  
Entrou no quarto, vendo o pequeno anjo caído sobre os lençóis, banhado em sangue.  
-Mu!

_**And I can't think straight E eu não consigo pensar direito **_

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do menino e constatou que ele cortara os pulsos.  
-Meu Deus! O que foi que você fez?  
Apertou os punhos brancos e gritou para a arrumadeira, ela não ouviu. Berrou outra vez, antes de arrancar o som da tomada e fazê-lo de novo.  
A mulher apareceu, a roupa meio amassada, a vassoura numa mão, um pano úmido noutra:  
-Senhor?  
-Chame os bombeiros e a polícia, rápido!  
-Por quê?  
-Mu cortou os pulsos! Rápido, senão ele morre!  
A senhora saiu correndo apressada.  
-Meu anjo... - sussurrava, tentando conter a hemorragia. - Você não pode morrer. Viva, para mim.

_**This could be Esta poderia ser  
The one last chance A última chance  
To make you understand De te fazer entender**_

Os bombeiros chegaram antes da polícia. Prestaram os primeiros socorros.

-Cadê os pais?- Perguntou o policial.

-O pai está trabalhando.

-E a mãe?

-Deve estar no quarto.

E estava. Dormindo. Tentaram acordá-la, mas foi em vão. Levaram o pequeno ao hospital, Saga sempre ao lado, tomando conta com os olhos.

-É parente? – indagou a moça da recepção.

-Não. Trabalho para a família.

-Tão preocupado...

-É um irmão pra mim.

A mulher sorriu, indicando o caminho que Saga deveria seguir.

Logo, foi procurado por um médico:

-Estamos com falta de sangue. Temo que ele não sobreviva.

-Tire o meu.

-Mas...

-Eu já sou doador. Faça!

O cara ficou meio sem saber como agir, se obedecia, se se atirava da ponte, sei lá o que ele pensou. O fato é que ele acabou cedendo.

Depois, Saga ficou ali, sentado, esperando.

_**And I'm here waiting E estou aqui esperando**_

_**And I'd anything for you E eu faria qualquer coisa por você**_

Foi chamado, para ele muito tempo depois, para ver o pequeno. Mu dormia tranqüilo, pálido, os punhos enfaixados, respirando pausadamente.

Sentou ao lado dele, acarinhando-lhe os cabelos tingidos, arriscou um beijo na face.

"Por que não te contei que te amo?" – Sussurrou.

_**Cuz so many things were left unsaid Porque muitas coisas não **_foram_** ditas**_

Ficou ali, na vigília, anotando todas as reações de Mu, que foram muito poucas – pra não dizer que não as houve – até o pai do paciente chegar.

-Boa noite, doutor.

-Como ele está?

-Muito fraco. Os médicos tiveram medo que não resistisse.

-É verdade que você doou sangue pra ele?

-Ah, é.

-Por que fez isso? – o homem estava sério, como se não falasse do filho, mas de um estranho.

-Eu... – Saga não entendia aquelas reações do patrão, mas já estava acostumado com elas. – Não podia deixá-lo morrer.

O pai, que também era juiz da comarca, ficou em silêncio, depois replicou:

-É verdade que foi tentativa de suicídio?

-Acredito que sim, doutor. Zilá não lhe mostrou?

-Mostrou o quê? – Zilá era a arrumadeira.

-Ele escreveu " odeio a todos" na parede do quarto.

-Escreveu na parede?!

-Sim, com sangue.

-Será que mancha?

Saga teve ímpetos de bater no patrão:

-Não sei, doutor. Mas isso não importa agora. Importa a vida de seu filho.

O homem ficou remoendo em silêncio aquelas réplicas veladas e depois perguntou:

-Por que você não fez nada pra impedir?

O empregado lançou um olhar longo para o menino e respondeu:

-Ele já ameaçou suicidar-se várias vezes. Nas primeiras vezes eu me desesperei. Mas ele nunca cumpriu. E hoje ele estava como sempre. Não ameaçou, não disse nada. E cortou os pulsos.

-Por que não me falou das ameaças?

-Eu comentei com a sua senhora e ela me pediu que não o importunasse com essas "bobagens". Disse-me ser "birra adolescente".

-Ele teria algum motivo pra isso?

-Pra se matar? Não.

-Namorada?

Saga sacudiu a cabeça.

-Drogas?

-Não, senhor. Ele andava triste, deprimido, ultimamente. Chorava por qualquer coisa, nada estava bem para ele – isso mesmo, o típico emo.

-Você fez algo que ele não gostou?

-Nada do que eu fazia ele gostava.

O juiz ainda crivou o empregado de perguntas, antes de voltar pra casa.

- Avise-me de qualquer mudança – recomendou.

-Assim será.

Por dias Mu ficou entre a vida e a morte. E Saga velando por ele, o tempo todo.

Nem dormiu, a cada ruído dava um pulo, preocupado.

_**I close my eyes Eu fecho meus olhos**_

_**I try to sleep Tento dormir**_

_**I can't forget you Não consigo te esquecer**_

Mu melhorava lentamente, piorava um pouco, voltava a melhorar, parecia estar brincando com ele.

Quando acordou, o pai acabara de voltar para casa, após breve visita.

-Hm.

-Mu!- Saga quase surtou de felicidade.

O olhar do garoto estava embaçado, ele via poucos contornos nítidos, as cores fracas.

-O anjo... –gemeu baixinho – que me tirou do inferno... – esticando a mão para o tutor, que tomou a mão oferecida e disse:

-Mu, meu pequeno Mu, você não está no céu. Você está vivo.

O emo arregalou os olhos imediatamente, constatando que o referido anjo era o seu tutor.

_**Will you remember me? Você se lembrará de mim?**_

Afastou a mão, como sobrevivera?

-O que faz aqui?

-Você está bem?

Não respondeu, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que Saga sorria ante uma pergunta grosseira sua.

_**Cuz I know... Porque eu sei... **_

-Como se sente?

Fixou o olhar no criado. Ele ainda ousava repetir a pergunta? Não respondeu. Fitou os próprios pulsos:

-Você me salvou?

-Sim – o sorriso não se desmanchava.

-Por quê?

-Eu gosto muito de você.

-Mentira – disse friamente. "Qual o problema com esse idiota?"

-Já que insiste... – Saga não alterou a expressão. – Por que sou pago para isso.

Arregalou os olhos outra vez. Devia ser verdade, mas... Por que aquela resposta doía?

_**I won't forget you Eu não te esquecerei**_

Depois de um silêncio, perguntou:

-Alguém veio me ver?

O rapaz fingiu tentar-se lembrar:

-Mmm... Deixe-me ver... Um amigo seu, um menino chamado Shaka.

-Mais alguém? – indagou, ansioso.

Saga sabia absolutamente aonde Mu desejava chegar:

- A sua tia...

-Só? – cortou, nervoso.

-Aquele seu amigo do prédio, o...

-Mais alguém?

Isso repetiu-se várias vezes. Mu, cansado, deixou o rapaz revelar todos os nomes conhecidos, alguns nem tanto, um a um. Quando parecia ter acabado, indagou:

-Meu pai esteve aqui?

-Ah, sim. Acabou de sair.

_**But now you're gone Mas agora você se foi**_

-Ele disse alguma coisa? – um brilho de esperança acendeu-se em seus olhos

-Disse que mandou pintar seu quarto de novo.

-Só isso? – perguntou, triste.

-Quis saber por que você tentou se matar.

-Ele chorou?

Saga bateu a cabeça, num gesto negativo.

O menino jogou a cabeça no travesseiro, desanimado:

-Devia ter-me deixado morrer.

-Por quê?

-Minha vida não vale nada mesmo. Meu pai me odeia.

-Ô, Mu...

Tentou abraça-lo, mas o garoto se esquivou.

_**I'm thinking about you Estou pensando em você**_

_**All the time O tempo todo**_

_**But you're out there Mas você está noutro lugar**_

-E a minha mãe?

-Ela não veio.

-Viu só? Eu não valho merda nenhuma.

-Verdade – Saga irritou-se, mas não demonstrou. – Não passa de um moleque chorão e mimado.

Profundamente ofendido, o menino fitou o tutor:

-Não pode falar assim de mim!

-Foi você quem disse. Eu só concordei.

Mu não respondeu. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu.

-Você é danado, hein?

-Eu?

-É, você. Tomou quase um litro de sangue.

Mu não respondeu.

-Aquele rapaz gosta mesmo de você.

-Por quê?

-O sangue era dele.

-Do Saga?!

-Por que a surpresa?

"Ele salvou minha vida. Doou sangue pra mim. Tudo isso por quê?"

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past Porque eu não consigo te pôr no passado**_

Lembrou-se de como o tutor tomou conta dele, brincou com ele, ninou-o e protegeu-o.

"Quando eu tinha medo ele dormia comigo... Eu gostava de ouvir histórias de piratas e de desenhar pra ele. Por que nos separamos?"

"Eu odeio você"!

"Vai cuidar da sua vida"!

"O que faz aqui"?

"Mentira".

As frases passaram por sua cabeça num instante.

"Então... - concluiu, assustado – a culpa é minha!"

"Eu iria buscar você."

" Como se sente?"

"Eu gosto muito de você".

"O sangue era dele".

Descobriu, mais assustado ainda, que o tutor tentara aproximar-se ainda,mas não lhe foi permitido.

-Eu sempre o tratei tão mal... – sussurrou para si.

O médico ouviu:

-Ainda dá tempo de consertar. Peça perdão.

Mu fitou, inseguro, o magistrado. Talvez tivesse razão. Saga era precioso demais para perdê-lo assim.

-Onde ele está?

-Eu o mandei para casa, dormir. Não fechava o olho desde que vocês chegaram aqui.

-Ele vai voltar... Não vai?

-Acredito que sim. Enquanto isso, descanse e pense no que vai dizer-lhe, quando isso acontecer.

_**I'll be waiting Estarei esperando**_

"Eu sou mesmo um idiota." Saga dizia para si, enquanto rolava na cama, de um lado para o outro, insone.  
"Como poderia pensar que um garoto de 15 anos poderia me dar bola? E, ainda por cima, ele me odeia."

_**I close my eyes Eu fecho meus olhos  
And all I see is you E tudo que eu vejo é você  
I close my eyes Eu fecho meus olhos  
I try to sleep Tento dormir  
I can't forget you Não consigo te esquecer**_**  
**

_" ' - Saga, Saga! '  
Abaixei-me para fitá-lo - apenas quatro anos ele tinha- e indaguei:  
'-O que foi?'  
'-Tem uma coisa melecosa lá fora!'  
'- O quê?'  
'-Não sei. Vem comigo.'_

_Segui-o. Era um anfíbio gordo e úmido._

_'-É um sapo.' – expliquei._

_'- Sapo?'_

_'-É. Ele come moscas e outros insetos.'_

_'-Argh, que nojo!'_

_'-Pode parecer asqueroso, mas evita que esses bichinhos perturbem - demais- a gente._

_'- Você também é assim.'_

_Olhei-o, surpreso:_

_'- Como assim?_

_'- Faz um monte de coisas nojentas pra me proteger.' "_

Suspirou. Era isso mesmo que queria, protegê-lo como a um bebê.

_**I'd do anything Eu faria qualquer coisa  
Just to hold you in my arms Apenas pra te segurar em meus braços**_

Mu aguardou ansiosamente a visita de Saga visita de Saga por três dias. Foi quando perdeu a esperança. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, desejando não acordar mais.

Saga ficou três dias sem ver seu pequeno.

_**Another day is going by Outro dia está-se indo  
I'm thinking about you Estou pensando em você  
All the time O tempo todo  
But you're out there Mas você não está aqui**_

No quarto foi buscá-lo: o menino recebera alta.  
-Ele está bem mesmo?  
-Um pouco fraco. Mas creio que poderá se recuperar melhor em casa.  
- O doutor que sabe.  
-Estou receitando umas vitaminazinhas pra ele ficar mais fortinho.  
- Ele estará em boas mãos.  
O médico sorriu:  
- Eu acredito.

Os olhinhos absurdamente azuis de Mu brilharam ao avistar o empregado  
entrando em seu quarto:

-Saga!

-Como se sente?

Queria dizer "melhor agora", mas não saiu:

-Vamos pra casa.

Empurrou a cadeira até o carro, tomou-o nos braços, colocou-o no banco e  
afivelou o cinto. Deu a partida.

_**I wrote this letter in my head Eu escrevi esta carta em minha mente  
**_

Mu tinha tudo pronto para dizer, na cabeça. Ensaiara milhares de vezes, escolhera cuidadosamente as palavras, mas elas estavam entaladas na garganta.

A indiferença de Saga, que simplesmente dirigia,sem sequer olhá-lo,aumentava a insegurança do menino, que acabou não dizendo nada.

Chegaram, finalmente, em casa.

Saga o mandou deitar-se e foi para a cozinha.

Mu correu para o quarto da mãe, mas ela não estava lá. Dirigiu-se para onde o tutor estaria e encontrou-o conversando com a cozinheira.

-Ela disse que ia sair – falou a mulher. – Eu a lembrei que o menino voltaria hoje. E sabe o que ouvi? "Ele precisa entender que a vida não é um mar de rosas. Está muito mimado." Como se alguma vez ela tivesse se preocupado com o filho.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça. O emo, escondido, observava a tudo.

-Ela está louca, né? – indagou a empregada.

-Sempre foi.

-Pobrezinho do menino. Órfão de pais vivos. É uma criança tão boazinha...

-Boazinha? – Saga estranhou.

-Ultimamente tem andado muito chato. Devem ser aqueles amigos dele. Mas ele é bonzinho.

Mu sentiu o coração apertar. Revelou-se e gritou:

-Não falem assim da minha mãe!

-Mu?! – exclamou Saga surpreso.

O pequeno soluçava.

_**Dreaming of dopping out of school Sonhando em fugir da escola**_

Foi abraçado. Não teve como recusar. O homem, antes de levá-lo para o quarto e sentá-lo na cama, pediu à cozinheira que fervesse um copo de leite para o pequeno.

-Mu – disse, fixando os olhos nos do menino.

-Minha mãe está louca?

-Não propriamente. Está perturbada.

-Desde que eu nasci!

-Mas ela te ama.

_**And leave this place E deixar este lugar**_

-E o meu pai? Ele nem se importa comigo!

-Mas eu me importo!

-Sei que não. Você tem pena de mim. Você e todo mundo.

Recebeu um novo abraço:

-Mu, será que mesmo depois de todos esses anos todos eu não significo nada para você? – disse quase ao ouvido. O menino sentiu o coração cavalgar-lhe no peito, empalideceu, avermelhou, seu corpo travou: não conseguia fazer um movimento. – Hein?

O emo queria dizer que o adorava, pedir perdão, beijá-lo... Peraí! Como poderia querer beijar quem o criara e devia amá-lo como amaria um filho?

Tinha certeza que Saga estava ouvindo seu coração.

-Você está bem, meu anjo? Está pálido.

Sentiu outro abraço. A cozinheira chamou. O leite estava pronto. O tutor foi buscá-lo:

-Já volto, minha criança.

Mu ficou ali, pasmo e trêmulo, até o rapaz voltar e dar-lhe o leite boca abaixo, sem o deixar relutar. O garoto fez uma careta: odiava leite puro.

-Saga... – disse.

-O que foi?

-Me perdoa? Eu fui ruinzinho demais com você esse tempo todo.

_**To never come back Para nunca voltar**_

-Perdoar? – o mais velho sorriu. – Eu nunca me ofendi com você.

Mu abraçou o tutor e lhe deu um selinho. Saga recuou, assustado. O emo baixou os olhos:

-De... Desculpe.

-Por que fez isso?

-Eu sempre quis...

Recebeu um beijo de verdade, daqueles de língua, úmido, apaixonado. Saga acariciava a boca quase infantil, mordia-lhe os lábios, lambia-os. Soltou-o somente quando percebeu o anjinho sem fôlego.

_**Together we forget all the rules Juntos quebramos todas as regras**_

-Saga... – gemeu o pequeno, recobrando-se.

-Me perdoe. Não pude me conter.

-Mas...

-Isso é errado, Mu. Não devíamos ter feito.

-Por quê?

-Você é só uma criança.

-Não. Eu já tenho 15 anos.

-Eu amo você.

-Hein?!

-Eu sempre quis você pra mim. Está disposto a lutar contra tudo e todos pra ficar comigo?

Mu não respondeu imediatamente:

-Eu não quero...

_**So now maybe after all these years Então agora, talvez depois desses anos todos**_

Saga, desiludido, preparou-se para levantar, mas foi impedido pela mão de Mu em seu braço:

-Eu não quero... – repetiu – ficar sozinho...

-Então...

-Vou lutar pra ficar ao seu lado.

Foi abraçado e beijado novamente.

_**I'd do anything Eu faria qualquer coisa**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you Apenas pra dormir com você**_

Saga deixou o tempo passar, acariciando aqueles cabelos roxos – pintados -, beijando o rosto macio e a boca rosada, repetindo "eu amo você" com ternura, embalando o ser amado,vendo-o adormecer devagar.

Ficou ali, com o anjo nos braços, até a noite, quando ouviu o patrão chegar.

Deitou o menino com cuidado para não acordá-lo, deu-lhe um beijo na face, repetiu "eu amo você" e foi trabalhar.

_**If you miss me have no fear Se sentir minha falta não tenha medo**_

_**I'll be here Estarei aqui**_

_**To hold you in my arms Pra segurar você em meus braços**_

_**Fim**_


End file.
